One Small Pizza and Other Shorts
by RaisedOnRadio
Summary: A collection of Fullmetal Alchemist short stories, based on the first anime. Final chapter: One Small Pizza. Complete because I've read the manga.
1. Prompt: White

Prompt: White

Character: Gluttony

Word Count: 259

Notes: Hi, thanks for reading my small collection of FMA shorts based on the first anime. They are from a time when I needed to be writing something - anything - and I used a random number generator to come up with prompts and characters. It created some interesting (strange) combinations.

* * *

I hate Dante, Envy thought. At least, more than usual. She called it "manning the base". He called it "babysitting the blob".

Wrath needed less looking after than this large creature that was ambling around the upper floor. Envy had missed him going up the stairs. At least that would have been humorous to watch.

Gluttony's sing song voice came floating down the stairs. It sounded like he was reciting a child's rhyme. It hurt Envy's ears.

The sound stopped, and Gluttony came stomping down the stairs. He waddled over and rested his head on the table that Envy was sitting at, attempting to read.

"Ennnnnvvvvvy. Need a color."

"What?"

"Color, for my rhyme."

"Orange."

"I don't like orange."

"You didn't ask for what you liked."

"Orange color of carrots." By the scorn in Gluttony's voice, Envy guessed that was a bad thing.

"Blue?"

"I don't know any food that blue."

"Blueberries are blue."

Gluttony lifted his head up and shook it. "They not. They purple inside."

Envy opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. He couldn't believe he was arguing with this tub of lard.

"White. Final offer."

"White?"

When Envy ignored him, he said again, "What food white?"

"Think about it." Envy didn't look up from his book. "Upstairs."

"Upstairs," Gluttony said. He turned and walked away. "Upstairs, upstairs, upstairs. What food white? White bread white. White sugar white. Envy skin white, but that not food..."

Envy turned his head, catching the last thing Gluttony said. He frowned. The fat creature wasn't as dumb as he looked.


	2. Prompt: Smile

Prompt: Smile

Character: Fletcher Tringham  
Word Count: 267

* * *

"Good Morning," Fletcher said. "Nice day."

He walked through the lemon grove, greeting the trees he had nurtured from twigs with the help of his brother. He came to a ladder left by one of the pickers and sat down. He suddenly felt very silly about his daily ritual. This was because his brother did not do it with him anymore.

Standing up, Fletcher climbed the ladder and pulled himself into the tree, settling into the second lowest branch. It curled around him protectively.

His brother Russell had found a girl, and Fletcher had seen the least of him in years. Fletcher felt like his world was changing, and he did not like it. He feared losing his older brother. He wondered if Al had ever worried about that. Fletcher would have asked him, but no one had seen the Elric brothers for years.

Fletcher peered down when he heard the ladder creak. Russell stood on the rungs, looking up at him through his blonde hair.

"What are you doing?" Russell asked.

"Just sitting."

"Can I come up?"

"I think you're too big."

Russell snorted. "You've grown plenty. You are almost as tall as me."

The branch groaned as Russell hauled himself up. They both froze, wary of it collapsing out from under them. When it held, they both grinned at each other uncertainly.

Fletcher felt his smile slip. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Bethany has invited us for lemon pie," Russell looked over at him. "She wants to meet my younger brother. Will you come?"

Fletcher felt his smile return of its own accord. "Okay."


	3. Prompt: Family

Prompt: Family

Character: Alex Louis Armstrong

Word Count: 243

* * *

"And so," Armstrong said, "I think it would be an excellent project for you all to get in touch with your family history." He beamed at his companions.

Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Breda and Armstrong sat in the main cafeteria for lunch. The dimly lit room was reminiscence of a school cafeteria, which was why they normally went out for meals. That was what Mustang and Hawkeye had been smart enough to do.

They were also reminded of an elementary school setting since Armstrong had just suggested they bring an item that had family history attached to it, as a type of show and tell.

"I have a suit from my grandfather," Falman said. "It's probably been in the family for generations."

"I have an ashtray," Havoc said. The ever present cigarette was hanging from his mouth.

Fuery grinned. "That would explain a lot."

Havoc paused from patting down his pockets for his book of matches. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay," Breda said. "I have a pocket watch. Not for a state alchemist, just a good old watch. It's probably from my great great great great grandfather."

"Or you just picked it up from the local pawn shop," Mustang said, who had just walked through the door.

"I bet Mustang has something from his family that has been passed down for generations," Fuery said.

"Yes," Hawkeye appeared behind Mustang. "A quick temper and a talent for annoying women. Back to your desks, now."


	4. Prompt: Choices

Prompt: Choices

Character - Jean Havoc

Word Count: 296

* * *

Jean Havoc raised his eyebrows at the new handwritten sign in the window of his favorite diner.

No Smoking.

He sighed dramatically as he dropped his cigarette and stamped it out. He would leave it there at the front door as a sign of protest, he decided.

The door chimed when he walked in. The four men in the corner booth looked up quickly, then relaxed. Military men to the core, though they didn't look it. Fuery was smashed between Armstrong and Falman. Breda grinned at Havoc as he slid into the booth next to him, missing his cigar. He had seen the sign as well.

Fuery was pouring over the menu as he did every morning. And he always chose on the same thing, a small order of scrambled eggs. Breda was already working on a large order of pancakes.

Havoc asked the waitress for coffee, black. Falman said the same for him. Armstrong already had a mug of milk. Havoc had never seen the man drink coffee.

The waitress was a pretty brunette in her early thirties. Havoc would choose anytime her over the stern old woman that owned the place and still occasionally waitressed. The same woman who probably put up that sign.

The younger waitress smiled and asked were Mr. Mustang was. Havoc noticed she didn't ask about Riza. He shrugged his shoulders.

Mustang came to their mornings at the diner rarely these days, and Riza less so. They were at odds again. It's been three years since Mustang came back to his rank and the last battle was won. Havoc wished they would just give it up and get married already. Surely they could have sorted out their differences by now.

Then maybe he'd get a chance at the brunette waitress.


	5. One Small Pizza

Word Count: 302  
Prompt: A guy delivering a pre paid pizza.  
(I did not set this in any specific time frame.)

* * *

The delivery man stepped up to the apartment. His blue uniform was crisp, the pizza box balanced on one hand nice and hot. He rapped on the door, and a short blonde boy opened it.

"One small pizza," the delivery man announced.

"I didn't order a pizza," The blonde boy said.

"Someone at this address purchased a small pizza," the delivery man said. "It has even been paid for."

"Did you say small?"  
"Yes, one small pizza."  
"Is that a dig?"  
"I'm sorry sir," the delivery man said, looking down on the boy, "I don't know what you mean."

"Why would I order a _small _one? I would have ordered your largest size."

"I'm not sure what point you are trying to make," The delivery man said. He was starting to feel irritated. "You don't look like someone who could eat our triple extra large pizza. But he could," The delivery man finished, seeing a huge man come up behind the boy, strangely dressed in a suit of armor.

"I ordered the pizza, brother," the suit of armor said. His voice was much more childish than the delivery man expected.

"Why did you order a size small?" The blonde boy said, turning to the suit of armor.

"I did not think we could afford something larger-"

"I would have put it on the Colonel's tab," The blonde boy said. He grabbed the pizza from the delivery man's hands. "If this is any good, we'll order from you again. A larger size next time."

He shut the door in the delivery man's face.

The delivery man glared at the door for a moment. Deciding against knocking on the door again and asking for his tip, he threw up his hands in disgust and stomped off.

He needed to get a new route.


End file.
